


Felicity

by NerdyWife24



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyWife24/pseuds/NerdyWife24
Summary: Felicity hasn't been completely honest with Oliver and John. Her truth is about to come to light and hopefully she will remain on top. Totally cannon-doesn't follow the series....much.





	1. Chapter 1

**West Palm Beach, Florida- October 8, 3 P.M.**  

It was a traditional funeral a few of the mourners were wearing muumuus and the most were wearing black, despite baking in the sun, even under umbrellas and the tent. 

From his view a few rows back, Cooper Sheldon heard the Pastor say the usual, 1 Thessalonians 4:14-17 scripture. He placed the flowers he had picked up from the local grocery store and put them on a random person’s tombstone, who obviously had not seen flowers in a very long time. The funeral would be over soon and he still had not seen the one person he was hoping would be coaxed out of hiding. 

The Pastor stepped back closing his bible, allowing the mourners to say their final good-byes to their friend and go to the light reception afterwards. The group was still in a state of stunned disbelief as evidenced by the murmurs Cooper could hear through the surveillance device he wore in his ear.

            “I didn’t think this could happen here,” one woman said to another. 

“I know, John called and insisted I get an alarm system and I tried to argue with him but you know how that works,” the woman next to her said. 

“I never locked my doors before but now I am, this is too close to home,” the silver haired man said to them. 

No one in their little group had ever been murdered before, well except Connie, Shirley swears her husband let her choke on the pill before calling 9-1-1. Something else Cooper had picked up on observing the group over the last few weeks.  

This murder wasn’t his first, but it had given him the taste of ecstasy he craved more than anything in this world. The crying, the screams behind the duct tape and the blood! Oh the blood. He felt like Elizabeth Bathory rubbing the blood into his skin and face as it poured out of his victim.

Even under the excruciating torture his victim had not given him what he wanted no, what he needed. He cursed under breath thinking he would have to continue his search so when he did get what he wanted this death would be just another notch in his belt. He had thought about it for so many years, he had fantasized and played out his different scenarios. He knew he had an incredible amount of retribution to make up for.  

He soon realized all the mourners had left and stood up to see a small car with a barcode on the windshield pull up to the cemetery. The driver got out and his heart began to pick up as he was trying to see. He realized it was the person of his dreams. 

His guest who was in hiding had finally come. Now his game would begin and the plan he was already making in his head. Be afraid he said in his head as he smiled as she walked to her car, watching his victim mourn the death of her beloved ‘grammy’. 

 

 

** Starling City Airport- October 10, 10am  **

            She grabbed her backpack from the overhead compartment and couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. Her life had been so different in the last few years but he was gone and she wasn’t on his radar any longer. She changed her name altogether and now she was Felicity Meghan Smoak and not Meghan Cuttler. She made her way off the plane and into the baggage area to find John Diggle standing there and Oliver Queen next to him. Her boys, she thought and smiled.

            “Welcome back,” John said pulling her into a hug. “How are you holding up?”

            “I’ve been better. The police are on it and there was nothing really of value at grammy’s I was able to settle everything up in one day, goodwill and habitat came and took the things from the house and it’s up for sale.”

            “Well let’s get you home then,” Oliver said taking her backpack from her and grabbing her rolling suitcase leaving her hands free.

            Cooper watched from behind his beanie covering up his hair and the glasses he wore disguised his normal appearance. He watched with disgust as the men surrounding her doted on her and treated her with respect, she didn’t deserve that. She deserved to be punished. She would be punished.

            He hurried along and bumped into the suitcase the man was rolling and placed his tag on it, apologizing to the man as she was talking to the tall man. He could smell her flower perfume, it had been so long. He checked his phone and saw his tracker was online. His plan was coming together just fine.

** Car Ride-12pm **

            “Tomorrow morning I need to stop by House of Hope to check on everything and then I’ll be by. I’ll even bring you treats,” she said winking at John in the rearview.

            “Do you want me to come with you?” Oliver asked.

            “No, I shouldn’t be gone too long. I just want to check in with the crew and see if everything is alright.”         

            “Okay,” he conceded.

            House of Hope was something she created using money from Oliver to setup a halfway house for people in need. It was her baby and Oliver helped her fund it. They had helped a lot of people between House of Hope and Glades Shelter (the homeless shelter she had also set up which he also funded). Arriving at her condo, John got out and took her things out of the car and gave her a big hug, Oliver doing the same.

            Inside her condo she deactivated the alarm and reactivated the alarm in home mode. The alarm was something both John and Oliver were extremely adamant about her having once she became part of Team Arrow. She slowly unpacked and started a load of wash in her laundry room and pulled a TV dinner out and started it.

            Turning on the TV she smiled noticing it was on Walker, Texas Ranger, a show her grammy was extremely fond of and watched everyday with the DVDs Felicity had given her as a Chanukah present years ago. Changing into some lounge clothes, she grabbed her TV dinner and a water bottle and got comfortable watching the show. She stayed there watching the marathon on the TV and soon was ready for bed. She set the alarm for secured mode and went to bed.

            Cooper watched her light go out in what he assumed was her bedroom on the second floor and smiled, knowing he would exact his plan soon.

** House of Hope- October 11, 7am **

            It was early on a Sunday, she slipped into House of Hope’s kitchen through the side door. The residents would be waking soon and the sounds of the morning combined with coffee and breakfast would really wake her up.

            She fastened the two deadbolts and the chain and set the alarm for home mode. The women who lived her needed help and even though she had a security guard 24/7 she could never be safe. She made her way to the office she had by the kitchen area and began to start up her computer and check some mail that had come in while she was gone.

            After checking notes and files of new residents that had come in that week and their stories she felt a chill of knowing she would help them. They did have three residents graduate that week, all with new jobs and new homes in different cities and states. She smiled knowing they would be safe.

            The smell of coffee began to waft from the kitchen and she walked in to find Sam, the house chef, cracking eggs to start breakfast. Looking up she saw Felicity and nodded towards the coffee pot and smiled. It was going to be a great day.

            By ten am she was on her way to the new Arrow Cave with some breakfast and delicious coffee Sam made. Making her way downstairs she heard her two guys grunting as they trained. She walked up on the platform looked down to see them look up at her and smile. She started her traces and updates and was distracted.

            By one o’clock the guys decided they wanted to lunch so they all went outside to find her car covered in stuff with a sign on it. Her heart started to race as she read what was on it.

            _Meghan I’m coming_

            Both Oliver and John looked at each other confused.

“Who is Meghan?” John asked.

            “Me, I’m Meghan.”

 

_Well I'm back y'all. Had my baby (after an emergency c-section) which left me with no drive whatsoever to write. Then one day, this happened. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. There is no time table on this one, I have written a few chapters and am still trying to figure out where I'm going to go with it. Love you all!_

 

_Mwah!_

_NerdyWife24_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: Mention of panic attack in this chapter. FYI**_

 

** Arrow Cave, 1:30pm **

            Oliver had brought her a cup of hot tea, hoping it would settle her nerves while she explained everything to them. This was a part of her life she had hoped she had never had to explain to anyone ever again but her past was coming back to haunt her. Cooper had somehow gotten out of prison and was coming for her.  Oliver and John were both good at what they did but her nerves were shot. She couldn’t get her left leg to stop jumping up and down. Once John and Oliver both sat down in front of her, she felt her heartbeat start to speed up and the panic start to settle in.

            Her blood began pounding in her ears, her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest, her hands began to shake and her legs felt like jello. Her vision began to become blurry, as if she weren’t wearing her glasses. She needed to leave, she needed to get away and create a new identity again. Her life would be over as Felicity Smoak, oh God Oliver and John. She loved them. Bile began to rise in her throat as breathing became hard. The wetness on her face caught her off guard as suddenly his blue piercing eyes were in her vision. His mouth was moving but she couldn’t hear him.

            The thoughts in her mind were racing. She wanted to slow everything down but nothing was working. Her breaths were coming in gasps and she was sure she was going to pass out. The room was beginning to spin and she felt herself coming out of the chair she was to the coolness of the floor. The blackness starts to creep in as he pulls her in close, she slowly feels a pinch on her skin to see John standing there injecting her with something.

            She soon began to feel like she was floating and her heart started to slow down. Her lip began to quiver as the cold seeped in quick. She soon felt warmth when Oliver’s scent wafted over her, his sweater placed over her shoulders engulfing her. She was soon in his arms as her eyes struggled to stay open, Oliver placed her on the couch and snuggled her up rubbing her arms to warm her up. Her eyes lost their battle and soon closed.

            John and Oliver breathed a sigh of relief as their ‘girl’ rested on the couch. Slowly they stepped away from her to talk to each other. Both men having more questions than answers, John sat while Oliver began to pace across the floor. They both were wondering why she never told them, why she wasn’t open with them about her past, but most of all both wondered who was after her.

            She woke with a start pushing off the blankets that were on her, she was exhausted and felt like she had run a marathon. Looking over she found Oliver and John both sitting there talking to each other in a hushed conversation. She cleared her throat and they both looked over at her and smiled. Before she stood they were on her, Oliver handing her a water bottle and John handing her a snack, which she graciously took both as she sat back down crossing her legs under her.

            “I know you both have a lot of questions and I promise to answer them but I first want you to know that I am still Felicity, I am still me,” she opened the water bottle and took the first swig cooling her aching throat as it made its way down. “So you both know how I don’t talk about my family much right? Well, my dad disappeared when I was six leaving my mom and I to figure it out. My mom literally worked herself to death to make sure she could send me to private school so I could have a better life than she did. At fifteen I was accepted at MIT and things were finally looking up. I packed all I had into two suitcases and a backpack and made my way to Boston,” she paused taking a deep breath.

            “I was packing my bags to come home for Chanukah when my phone rang, my mom had suffered a brain aneurysm in her sleep and didn’t make it. So, over winter break I went back home to Vegas and sold what little she had and came back to finish my degree, for her. To finish the dream she had for me. During spring break I met him, Cooper Seldon. We began dating and then one thing led to another. You know when people hear women that are in abusive relationships they always say that’ll never happen to me, well I was naive enough to believe that.” She starting picking her nail polish on her nails and soon John cleared his throat.

            “Go ahead,” he urged.

            “I created a super virus and he wanted it, for bad not for good, like I wanted to. He held me in his apartment for a few months, while he did whatever he wanted. He tortured me for months until police came to his apartment looking for me because my professors had filed missing person’s reports. I managed to get my gag off in time to scream. The investigators came in and arrested him, he was sent to prison for a multitude of crimes and was given thirty years for his acts of cyber terrorism also. I spent a good month in the hospital after they re-broke my arm and put a titanium plate in the ankle he had broken with a hammer,” she could feel the anger radiating off both men.

            “I went to rehab and took all my classes until I graduated top of my class while still going to court to testify against Cooper. He sent threatening letters for a while, I had to get out of Boston because he was plotting to get out. I told the lead investigator on the case about it but nothing was ever done. I knew if he ever did get out he’d kill me, which I know is his end game. So I went from Megan Cuttler to Felicity Smoak.”

            “How do you know that’s his end game Felicity?” Oliver asked in a soft voice.

            “When I was in Florida for my grammy’s funeral, they found symbols engraved into her body postmortem. They were part of my virus, I told the lead investigators I had no idea what they were. I logged into the prison database and it says that Cooper escaped over a year ago and now he’s here in Starling to finish what he started,” she said her eyes filling with tears.

            “First of all, he’ll have to come through us to get to you,” he said getting down to her level to meet her eye to eye. “Second of all, we will find him and put him away for good okay?” She sniffled and shook her head yes. “Now go freshen up and we’ll be right here when you’re done okay?” As soon as she was away and the bathroom door was closed, both John and Oliver were in motion and discussing security measures and everything to keep her safe. After a while she came out of the bathroom wiping her face again and came over and sat next to the guys.

            “I’m sorry I lied to you all. I never meant for this virus to be a bad thing honestly. I was trying to use it for good. I wanted to be able to help women disappear and reappear with different names and get away from these situations so they wouldn’t be afraid and have to look over their shoulders for the rest of their lives. I never wanted anyone to ever feel helpless like I did for months locked in that hell hole. There are nights I sometimes wake up shaking because I’m back there. That’s why when you came in my life I knew you had been through something similar and could understand me.”

            “Felicity, we can never imagine the hell you went through with that maniac but we can guarantee you he will never get to you again. One of us will always be with you until he is caught okay?” Oliver began. “We love you no matter what,” he said reaching out and grabbing her hand. After an hour of discussing different measures and shifts they had worked out the schedule. Oliver would go home with her at night and John would be with her during the day at Queen Consolidated.

            Roy would also be brought in to assist when John needed to go out with Lyla or if Oliver could not be with her at night. After a while the door pad beeped and down walked Tommy Merlyn himself, dressed in a gray suit that made him look like sin. His smirk as he was looking down at his phone made everyone know he was talking to Laurel. After he put his phone in his pocket and saw the scene in front of him his demeanor changed and his footsteps picked up.

            “What’s going on? Why were you crying? Why do you both have angry faces?” he asked rapidly.

            “Long story short, Felicity is in trouble,” John said squeezing her shoulder to show his solidarity with her.

            “Okay, who’s ass do I need to kick?” he asked making her laugh.

            “Tommy, I’m in good hands now,” she reassured him.

            “Well, let me know what to look for so I can let the bouncers know what to look for.”

            “We will, why don’t you come with me,” John said pulling him away from Felicity and Oliver. Leaving the two alone.

            “So, what are you thinking?” she asked.

            “Lots of things. Like who could ever hurt you and why you had to go through all of that and how I wish I were there to protect you. I just have a lot of thoughts. I also have thoughts about beating the hell out of him if he ever gets near you again, you know just some light thinking,” he said smirking making her smile.

            “I’m not gonna lie, I’m secretly freaking out right now but feel super safe. I trust John and you to keep me safe. I know he’s going to screw up and when he does you’ll be there to stop him.” The shrill ring of her cell phone broke the two out of the moment. Looking at the screen she noticed it was Detective Lance. “Detective.”

            “Hey, we need your help,” he said gruffly.

            “Sure what’s going on?” she asked.

            “We have another one for your house.”

            “Oh, sure we can help. What’s her name?”

            “Jane, Jane Doe.”

            “Sounds serious. We’ll be down there shortly Detective,” she said hanging up the phone. “We have another Jane Doe who needs help. Can you go with me this time?”she asked.

            “Absolutely, I’ll drive,” he said.

            “Let me get my things and let Sam know we have a newcomer,” she said quickly walking away. Oliver made his way to the gun case and grabbed a glock placing in his waistband. John looked over and made his way over to him.

            “You’re leaving?”

            “They have a new one for the house so Lance called her and she wants to go. I’ll go with her.”

            “I’m coming too.”

            “Thanks man.”

** Starling City Police Department, 5:15pm **

 Felicity had lost count of the number of times she’d come here over the years, but never forgot the women she’d met here. The face of each one was indelibly stamped in her memory. They came from all walks of life, different backgrounds, places, ages and races. Most of the women she met came to her battered and bruised, sometimes visibly and sometimes non-visible. The visible scars could always be taken care of but the invisible ones, the ones that scarred these women’s souls were a lot harder for her to treat.

            She was thankful when she met Doctor Veronica Holden who excelled with patients of this degree and had hired her full time to stay at House of Hope. She was a great addition and she and Sam had a wonderful relationship. Not to mention, Sam’s cooking and baking were some of the best Felicity had ever had. Once they had arrived at the Police Department parking garage she was broken out of her reverie. Once upstairs they made their way to Detective Lance’s office, he smiling at her as soon as he saw her.

            “Jane, this is Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen and John Diggle. They’re going to get you over to House of Hope and set you up with everything you’ll need.”

            “It’s very nice to meet you Jane. I’m Felicity, who is this?” she asked crouching down to the little girl attached to her leg.

            “I’m Jamie,” the little brown haired girl said.

            “Well it’s nice to meet you Jamie. I hope you like ice cream,” Felicity winked at her. Jane let out a sigh of relief knowing she was now in good hands.

 

            Children always bothered Felicity, the fear, the defeat and the shame and knowing that no matter what she did those children would always grow up with those internal scars. Knowing she would too she could bond with them easily. She took Jane’s bruised hands in hers and they soon made their way to the parked SUV and soon were off to House of Hope.

            On their way to House of Hope, Jamie was telling Felicity about her dolly, Dolly. Felicity couldn’t help but look at Jane’s body. She would look up every once in a while before dropping her eyes back down to the hands in her lap. Her heavily battered face was covered in black and blue bruises. She had been beaten recently.

            “Are we going to be safe?” Jamie asked looking up at Felicity.

            “Yes, no one will ever hurt you here. You don’t have to be afraid anymore. This is House of Hope, welcome.” She said as they pulled up to the front of the house.

 

** House of Hope, Felicity’s Office, 6:45pm **

 

            “Jane, you are safe now. I’m going to help you get yourself back together okay? Now here are your new keys, alarm code if you need to come in after curfew, and here is some more information for you. I’m going to introduce you soon to Doctor Holden, she’ll start you with therapy and help with therapy for Jamie also. Now, I also need to ask you some personal questions that I know you may have answered for Detective Lance but I’m going to ask you them okay?”

            “Okay,” the woman said defeated.

            “What is your real name? Know whatever you tell me in this office stays in the office. It goes nowhere else from here.”

            “My real name is Beverly Lee. We lived in Orlando, Florida with my husband, James Lee. He hurt me for months. I got on a bus to the furthest place I could go and walked to the police station. He can’t find me, he’ll kill me.”

            “Hey, he’s not going to find you okay? I’ll make sure of it. Soon, I’ll get you a job and we’ll get Jamie a good school and then you’ll be on your own. Our program is different from most programs. We have the full cooperation of the government and make sure our women are protected. If needed, they receive new social security numbers and identities also. Now, right now do you need medical attention or can I set up a doctor’s appointment for both of you tomorrow morning with our private doctor?”

            “Tomorrow is fine.”

            “Any allergies we should know of?”

            “None, for either of us.”

            “Are you currently pregnant?”

            “No, I miscarried last month.”

            “Oh, I’m so sorry.”

            “It’s okay, he um, raped me and I didn’t want his baby.”

            “He wasn’t Jamie’s father?”

            “No, her father was in the military and he died overseas.”

            “I’m so sorry. Okay, highest education?”

            “I have a degree in human resources management.”

            “Would you like us to call you Jane or Beverly or something else?”

            “Could everyone call me Missy?”

            “Alright Missy, okay, I think this is it for now. Let me go introduce you to everyone and show you around and get you fed.”

            “Ms. Smoak?”

            “Thank you.”

            “It’s my pleasure. I take payment in hugs,” she winked. Outside the room they found Oliver and John sitting on the floor with some of the kids in the house. Felicity’s heart wanted to jump out of her chest, not to mention the things Oliver was doing to her ovaries was not fair. She winked at him as she started to give her new addition the tour. She introduced her to the other women in the house and to Sam and to Dr. Holden and the security man on duty that John had vetted himself. She ended the tour at her new room, which Felicity had themed with Thea.

            This was the yellow room. The room was filled with pastel yellows and white with a splash of teal to make the room pop. It was beautiful. It had two twin sized beds and its own bathroom. The closet was a decent size and Sam came in with two pairs of pajamas in her hand which Missy took gratefully for her and Jamie.

            “Now, let’s go eat. Sam here is the best cook I’ve ever met in my life,” Felicity said smiling.

            After dinner they said goodbye to everyone and soon were on their way to Felicity’s condo. After both men did a sweep she went and toed off her heels by the door and walked around barefoot while John and Oliver discussed her condo. In the kitchen she set up her coffee for the next morning inserting the pod into the Keurig and yawning. After a while, she walked into John and Oliver moving a bookshelf in the living room closer to the window.

            “What are you two doing?”

            “Securing your apartment,” Oliver said gruffly. “This window gives too much of a vantage point to the top of the building across the way. So if a sniper,” he said dropping the bookshelf, “were to take a shot he wouldn’t be able to see you from that high. This was the only one we thought was a concern.

            “Oh, I’m going to go set up the guest bed now,” she said quickly walking away. She made his bed with speed even Barry himself would be impressed with and walked back out to find only Oliver sitting on the couch by himself texting on his phone.

            “You know it’s not polite to stare right?” he said winking at her.

            “I wasn’t staring,” she replied.

            “Okay, whatever you say.”

            “I made the guest room up for you. I’m going to go jump in the shower and get ready for the night, is there anything you need from me?”she asked.

            “No, I’ll be good. Thank you.”

            “No, thank you,” she said setting the alarm and walking towards her bedroom closing the door behind her. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

 

 

  _Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think and if you enjoy it. Love you all! *Kisses*_

           

 

 


End file.
